lawandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Lunacy
Plot A famous astronaut is found dead and Detective 's old mentor assists the investigation. Summary A couple discovers a woman's corpse in the ocean water. It is later determined that she was killed on Friday night. Stabler and Benson see Rick, Darren, and Rosie, who were filming an anti-Muslim porn movie during the time-frame of the murder. Rick's tape shows that a taxi, numbered 2X89, which almost them ran over near the murder scene on Saturday. The police find out that Taxi 2X89 belongs to a man named Edward "Eddie" De Pablo, who clarified during interrogation that he wasn't driving his taxi during Friday or Saturday. They then compare a photo of Eddie's taxi to the one on Rick's video, finding that the videotaped one is a fake cab. Stabler and Benson then find out that a group of women in Brooklyn, Queens, and the Bronx were raped by the cab driver. Cragen orders Fin and Munch to look for DNA near the murder scene. Benson and Stabler talk to the last surviving rape victim Leslie Schuster, who is able to recognize her rapist's voice. When Fin and Munch reach the murder scene, Fin finds urine that matches the DNA of Orlando McTeer. Orlando was previously imprisoned for aggravated rape, but was released from prison prior to the rapes. Stabler and Benson locate Orlando, who admits to driving the fake taxi and committing the rapes, though he provides an alibi that is later positively verified: he had raped a woman in Pennsylvania during the Jane Doe's murder. Melinda later identifies the victim as Marga Janssen, an astronaut. Stabler and Benson go to Marga's workplace at NASA, where they find Dick Finley, an old friend of Stabler's who was acquainted with Marga. According to him, before Marga died, she went to a hotel, where she was witnessed arguing with another woman. The woman is identified as Andrea Patwin, Marga's lover, but she is found innocent and then says that Marga also had a necklace, which wasn't found on her body. The second suspect is Lance Corliss, but his innocence is also proven. While they're eating and drinking, Fin informs Benson that somebody was using Marga's ATM card at a gas station three blocks away from the police station. When they go to the gas station, they see a young man who using the card. The man tries to flee, but is attacked by Finley and knocked out. At the station, the man is identified as Vincent Beckwith, who used to be in prison. He claims to have found Marga's ATM card in the street and that he never met Marga. Vincent's lawyer then shows up. Fin later finds Marga's necklace at a store. Benson sends Vincent's picture to Fin's phone, and Fin shows Vince's picture to the store owner, who identifies him. As a result, they suspect that Vincent killed Marga, but it turns out he was innocent and found the ATM card in a purse discarded by a mysterious man wearing a baseball cap. They find out that Marga has an obsessed fan named Anton Thibodaux, who wears a baseball cap. Anton also saw Marga at the hotel before she died, but he didn't see anyone suspicious at the hotel. Vince looks at a lineup, but Vincent doesn't identify Anton, clearing him. Afterwards, Anton expresses his desire to help the police look for Marga's killer, so Finley decides to give advice to Anton. Stabler's son Dickie later shows up at the police station because he wants to meet Finley. When Finley's done talking to Anton, he sees Dickie and talks to him. Meanwhile, when Anton sees Vincent, he accuses him of killing Marga, grabs a gun from a police officer, and kills Vincent. Benson tells Anton to drop the gun, but when he doesn't, Finley attacks Anton. A gunshot rings out, and Finley falls off from Anton, who is dead. Stabler takes Dickie back to their house, while Finley asks Benson out to dinner. At the Stabler home, while talking about Finley, when Dickie says that anyone would do anything to go to the Moon, Stabler becomes suspicious of Finley, who had wanted to go to the Moon but was unable to. When Stabler goes to Finley's hotel room, Stabler finds a baseball cap, then asks, "Why did you kill Marga?" Finley tries defending himself, but Stabler is unconvinced. He then reveals that the fingerprints found on Marga's necklace, which was recovered from her found purse, were compared to Finley's fingerprints on a rocket given to Dickey by him, and it was a positive match. Finley attacks Stabler but is subdued by him and arrested. As he is led out to a police car, Finley takes one last look at the Moon before being put inside. After he is driven away, Benson shows up dressed for dinner and witnesses the last few moments of Finley's arrest. She asks, "Is everything okay?" He says, "No." Cast Main cast * Christopher Meloni as Detective Elliot Stabler * Mariska Hargitay as Detective Olivia Benson * Richard Belzer as Sergeant John Munch * Ice-T as Detective Odafin Tutuola * Michaela McManus as A.D.A. Kim Greylek (credit only) * B.D. Wong as Dr. George Huang * Tamara Tunie as Dr. Melinda Warner * Dann Florek as Captain Donald Cragen Recurring cast * Betty Buckley as Attorney Walsh * Jeffrey Scaperrotta as Dickie Stabler Guest cast * James Brolin as Colonel Dick Finley * Daniel Mastrogiorgio as Orlando McTeer * Dane DeHaan as Vincent Beckwith * Annika Boras as Leslie Schuster * Kristina Klebe as Marga Janssen * Chris Elliott as Anton Thibodaux * Therese Plummer as Andrea Patwin * Edwin Sean Patterson as Lance Corliss * Bruce-Robert Serafin as Eddie De Pablo * Beth Dzuricky as Mrs. De Pablo * Brunnemer Hall as Darren * Briana Marin as Rosie * Tim Rouhana as Scott * Devon Pipars as Cindy * Matthew DeCapua as Rick * Cecile Monteyne as Janice * Marc Fogel as Gas Station Attendant * John Francis McNamara as Bartender References *Belgium * * * *Pennsylvania *Texas Quotes (Dick is eyeing Olivia) (sees Fin staring at him) (Finley has invited Olivia to go with him to a Marine Corps function) Background information and notes * The episode title "Lunacy" is a popular synonym for mental disorder, stemming from the ancient belief that a full moon caused insanity in certain people. * When Munch, Huang, and Finley are discussing the case, Huang mentions how the Latin root for "Lunacy" comes froms a literal meaning referring to being "moonsick". The camera pans to Finley, and coupled with his obsession with going to the moon, gives a clue to the eventual ending. * In this episode, Detective Benson says that she has been partners with Stabler for ten years, but in the previous episode "Swing", she said they have been partners for eleven years. * In the previous episode, Stabler told his mother that he always wanted to be a cop, although his mom said that he wanted to be an architect. However, in this episode, we learn that he initially wanted to be an astronaut. Episode scene cards Category:SVU episodes